


Misunderstandings

by anarchyisrelative



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Tried, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchyisrelative/pseuds/anarchyisrelative
Summary: Angie, Peggy, Daisy, and Daniel are all best friends, who all like someone else in their group. So, Peggy and Daniel start a fake relationship even though they'd rather be with one of the others. I'm bad at explaining things.(This is my first fic, so be nice pls)
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Misunderstandings

Peggy Carter was the new British student everyone was talking about. She’d been going to Stark High School for about three weeks now, and everyone was completely in love with her. 

And somehow I, Angela Martinelli, managed to become her friend.

Admittedly, I also have a crush on her, but how could you not? She looks absolutely stunning every day, whether her hair is flawless or frizzy, whether she’s wearing a dress or sweatpants, whether she wears makeup or doesn’t. But it’s not just that. Of course she's beautiful, but she’s also incredibly confident, and unafraid to stand out in a crowd. Everyone who underestimates her, regrets it. She’s intelligent, not only top of the class, but also wise. Overall, she just has a power over me that no one else does. I’d let her burn me alive if it meant she’d be warm, I’d let her build a house with my bones if she ever needed shelter, I’d sell my soul to keep her safe.

That being said, she obviously wouldn’t do any of that because she’s also a super nice person who cares about me. It might never be the same way I care about her, but I’ll take what I can get. 

As I walk over to our lunch table, I see she’s already sitting there, along with Daniel Sousa and Daisy Johnson. Daisy is basically my best friend. She moved here from New York in freshman year, and we’ve been close ever since. She's the only one who knows about my crush. Daniel on the other hand, we’ve been friends my entire life. He’s my neighbor, one of my closest friends, and the first person I came out to. He's also Daisy’s long time crush. 

“Hey guys,” I say, as I sit down in my regular seat next to Dan. “What’s going on?”  
“Not much, but I think I failed my science quiz,” He answers, as I start to dig into the horrible school pizza.  
“Oh, do you want to come over and study again?” Peggy asks him.  
“Yeah, that would be great. Same time?”  
Peggy nodded in agreement before taking another bite of her sandwich. 

Lunch after that was fairly quiet. We had the latest lunch period, so we were all starving by the time we got there.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the next bell rang and I started walking to math, Daisy came up to me and said, “hey, do you think Dan and Peggy were acting strange?”  
“No, why? What’s up?” I asked. They seemed a bit quiet, but that wasn’t super out of the ordinary.  
“Nothing, they just seem like they’re hanging out a lot more recently,” She replied. It’s very clear what she’s implying, but I doubt it.  
“Yeah, so? They’re friends,” She frowned at me.  
“Look, I know you like Peggy, but I saw them talking earlier and it seemed like Dan was asking her out,”  
At that I sighed. “We’ll talk about this later, ok? I need to go to math,”  
"Ok. Wanna hang out at my place tonight?" She asked.  
It's a Friday and I had nothing better to do, so, against my better judgment, I said, "Yeah, sure. See you tonight,"

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. I'll write a second chapter eventually


End file.
